


confession

by sheithkeef



Series: firsts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, lotta fluff, this will be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithkeef/pseuds/sheithkeef
Summary: the first confession down a path of many.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of a series i really wanted to start. short and cute is what i'm going for, so i hope it works out aha.

_[the first step is to confess.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVoVBMFl7x0&list=PLs5KZTJehetVafxGMEARN5KZuzTXJcxCD&index=1) _

 

Stiles grew up with callouses on the insides of his hands from day one, simply because he gripped certain things too tightly. Whether it be a toy or a counter top, his grip was too tight and his palms would pay the price.

Then, he met Scott. After Scott, the problem only got worse. No, he didn't have as many callouses as he did when he was seven, but  _god_ did he hold on to people tightly. It was a habit he should have broken when he was only gripping onto monkey bars.

He knew he would pay the price for holding on to Scott too tightly when suddenly, he didn’t just dream of playing baseball on the moon with him. His dreams were a bit more compromising now than they were when he was thirteen.

Stiles thought about this as he and Scott sat up in his room, doing homework. He had plenty to keep him busy, but he couldn't stop looking at Scott.

_I mean, he's_ **the alpha** , Stiles thinks to himself, _if anything, that just adds to the charisma spill-off._

“Stiles?”

“Yeah-y-yeah?” He snaps out of it, looking at his best friend twirling a pencil between his fingers.

“Are you okay?”

“Scott I’m doing algebra,” Stiles plays it off, “am I really okay?”

Scott chuckles and he smiles, feeling accomplished for making Scott laugh as he always does.

“We don't have to do math…you know?”

And then Stiles is imagining every gay porno he’s ever watched with two boys doing homework that slowly leads to hot shower sex. He doesn't know how those two things are related but he would much rather be doing that than _math homework_.

“We could play video games or something.”

_God damn it._

“When was the last time we played a goddamn video game since you got bitten by Peter?”

“That's true I guess…” Scott shrugs, “wanna go visit Allison and Lydia?”

“ _Ha,_ no,” Stiles laughs, “why would I?”

“It's _Lydia?_ ”

“Well maybe I don't want Lydia,” Stiles shrugs, “maybe she's old news.”

Scott looks up at his best friend in disbelief. Wait; _is that his best friend?_

“Since when?”

“Since…I dunno!” Stiles exclaims, dropping his book on the ground as he gets up from the bed, “Scott it doesn't matter.”

Scott definitely doesn't think so as he gets up out of his seat, slowly walking towards him.

“Yes is does,” he counters, “since when does Stiles Stilinski not want a peek at--”

As Scott is walking towards him, he slips on the book previously slammed on the floor. Stiles' eyes widen as Scott knocks him off the bed and onto the floor, crushing him in the process.

Stiles gasps and starts scrambling under Scott, who’s in no rush to get up. He grips Stiles shoulders, pinning them to the floor.

“You--You’re cheating…” Stiles stammers, “werewolf strength doesn't count.”

“Tell me what you’re hiding,” Scott growls playfully, “you can't hide much from me you know? You’re by far the worst liar I’ve come across.”

“I-I--”

And to Stiles’ horror, another part of his body answers Scott’s question for him. His eyes turn from red to their original innocent brown as he feels Stiles grow against him.

“O-- _Oh_.”

Both of them bite their lips, feeling the awkwardness seep in between the little space separating them.

“I wish that you didn't have to find out… _this_ way…”

“No it's--okay?”

“That doesn't sound like it's okay--you know that's what I don't like about you. You’re such a _misleading_ asshole.”

“Who still managed to get you hard.”

Stiles covers his face, feeling more humiliated than when his dad showed up at his first high school party to bust all his classmates for underage drinking.

“But seriously, it's okay,” Scott attempts to assure him, “we can talk about it…it's okay.”

“Scott,” Stiles stops him, “you don't have to…feel the same way. There isn't a rulebook to this whole thing.”

“But, what if I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> next part will be out soon.


End file.
